What We Become/Issue 13
As soon as they fled from the Hillridge Mall, the group found themselves on the road again heading for their original location, the hotel. The more you ventured into the city, the more dangerous it became with all the hordes of zombies around every corner. Yesterday was no different as the group was forced to seek refugee in an abandoned storage facility for the night to avoid one of these hordes, but the next morning they we're back on the road and headed off to the hotel. Adam, Kenneth, Jack and Melissa shared one car, while Frank, Autumn, Samuel and Melanie shared another, Kevin, Carley, Victoria and Tyler shared one and James and Lilly drove in the last one. James turned down the radio the static radio in the car. "I can't wait to get to the hotel, I'm so sick and tired of traveling on the road. With all these biters around, I feel uneasy" James said to Lilly. "Heh, well that make's two of us. Is this place is as fortified as Adam says it is?" "Apparentally. He says it has a concrete wall surrounding it from both sides and from the back, and a gate at the front, sounds secure enough don't you think?" "It does actually. Very reassuring, at least it's defense is not glass like that mall" Just then, the car started making tinkering noises. James checked the gas meter and his eyes went wide. The little arm was hanging on "E". He then realized the car was out of gas. "Oh no...." James muttered. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "We're out of fuel!" Lilly noticed the hand on "E" and her eyes went wide with fear as the car slowly came to a stop. Zombies from all around stood up and walked their way over to them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Tyler stared out the car window. He kept thinking about Mary. He wished he could go back in time and save her. The woman he loved was gone and he kept thinking about that bastard Hayden and he stole what meant the most to him from his life. Tears slid down his cheek and he felt rage boil up inside of him and he clenched his fists. However he quickly loosened up when he noticed Kevin and Carley both looking back at him. He wiped his tears away and continued to stare out the window. "You okay back there Tyler?" Kevin asked. "I'm fine..." Tyler trailed off. "Are you sure? We're really sorry about Mary, if you ever need to..." Carley said but was cut off by Tyler. "I SAID I'M FINE" he growled at them. Victoria who was sitting beside him, noticed his anger and turned the other way. "Alright, we we're just asking. Just know we're here if you need us" Kevin told him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James and Lilly quickly grabbed their stuff out of the car and began running down the street to catch up with the other cars that we're moving at a relatively slow pace. "HEY!!! WAIT UP!!!" James yelled to the other cars. Panic filled him as the zombies etched closer. "We're not going to make it" Lilly said as she began to cry. "Don't say that Lilly please, we will!" James tried to say reassuringly. James wasn't sure anymore as the cars continued on without them and the zombies never stopped walking closer to them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "So your saying this place huge pool as well?" Jack asked with excitement. Adam, Kenneth and Jack we're discussing the hotel and the nice set up they we're going to be living in. Melissa however continued ignore them and stared absent-mindedly out the window. "That's right kiddo. You can swim and have fun all the time if you want" Adam told him. "Yeah!" Jack yelled enthusiastically. Kenneth chuckled at his son. He was happy to see his son so happy despite all the horrors that the group had faced. "So you said we're surrounded by a concrete fence? That would sure make for a nice defense against the biters" Kenneth told Adam. "Yeah this place has it all. I just hope Morgan is there. Even if he isn't we would still be able to settle down there, I know where he keeps all the important keys" "Good, good. Can't wait. I just want Jack to be safe". "Hey look!" Jack's voice interrupted them. Adam, Kenneth and Melissa looked behind to see James and Lilly running from zombies and waving their arms frantically to get the groups attention. "Oh my god" Adam muttered he honked his horn to alert the other cars then stopped his van. He pulled out his gun and stepped out of the van. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank, Autumn and Tyler rushed to help Adam help James and Lilly. They began firing shots and killed zombies as James and Lilly ran towards them. "Hurry! Get inside the van, now!" Adam yelled as he killed some zombies. It really was lucky that Adam happened to be driving a van. James and Lilly we're able to fit their belongings and themselves into the back of the van. Once the commotion was over, the group continued down the road towards the hotel. "Thank god, I thought you guys would never notice us. I thought we we're goners" James muttered breathing heavily. "Yes, honestly thanks so much guys" Lilly said. "Thank the little guy, he noticed you" Adam said motioning to Jack. "Thank you very much Jack" Lilly said giving a smile. "No problem Lilly, we never leave friends behind!" Jack stated. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Pretty soon around sunset, the group arrived at the hotel. Two men stood on a car by the gate. They we're both holding assault rifles. The larger of the two held up his gun and pointed it at the group. "Tell us who the fuck you are, right now!" he yelled. "Larry chill out man, they might need help" the other man said. "I don't care David. You can't trust anyone these days" Larry replied. Adam spoke up for the group. "I'm here to see my friend Morgan, is he here?" "Wait a minute, you know Morgan?" David asked. Just about at the exact same time David ask the question, a tall black man and a white man with a mullet came outside of the hotel. "Larry, what's with all the yelling?.." the black man asked but then stopped in his tracks and stared outside the gate. "..holy shit! Adam is that you?" "Morgan! You're alive man! Open the gate and let us in!" Adam yelled back at his friend. "Are they ok?" Morgan asked pointing to the group. "Their good, their cool, I vouch for them" "Alright, Harold help me open the gate" "Will do" The man with the mullet replied. Morgan and Harold opened the gate and let the group come inside with their cars. However Harold failed to notice a zombie roaming up to the gate as he closed it. The zombie lunged for his hand and bit his fingers off. "AGGHH! Fuck!" Harold yelled. "Holy shit! What do we do?!" David panicked. Larry walked over with an axe. "I'm going to have to cut it off" "What?! Are you nuts?!" Morgan asked him. "We could stop the infection it could be the only thing that saves him!" Larry yelled as he swung the axe down and cut off Harold's hand. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'David' *'Larry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #14.' Category:Issues